


Danvers Sisters Week Day 2 "I've got you."

by cfo_absolute



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Alex Danvers, always the hero.





	Danvers Sisters Week Day 2 "I've got you."

There was a giant, angry monster rampaging through downtown National City and someone needed to stop it. It was a normal day for Supergirl, Agent Danver, and the DEO strike team. Until it wasn’t. Because Supergirl on her own couldn’t put this things down.

 

Kara flew through downtown, zigzagging through buildings.

 

“Supergirl, slow down. We can’t track you.” Alex’s voice came through the comm link in her ear. 

 

Kara chanced a glance behind her. All she saw were black eyes and swinging fists. “Don’t track me. Track the gigantic creature chasing me!” She turned sharply, hoping the corners would slow her pursuer down. 

 

“You have to get it to a less populated area.”

 

“I’m trying!” Kara turned again, ducking just in time to avoid the massive fist flying through the air. “I won’t be able to get it anywhere if I’m smashed into the pavement.”

 

“Just get it to the water.”   
  
“You’ll be there?” Kara asked. 

 

“Always.”

 

The smell of salt spurred Kara on. They were getting close to the waterfront. With one final glance behind her, Kara sped forward. The buildings emptied out onto the boardwalk. Alex was there, flanked by DEO tactical vans on each side of her and a small crowd of agents all holding guns that looked more like small cannons than any normal weapons.

 

“Supergirl, clear out.” Alex leveled her own weapon at the creature. “Everyone, on my count. Three, two, one. Fire!”

 

Shot after shot rang out as the agents fired their weapons. Energy pulses of various sizes and colors flew through the air, each and every one hitting their mark. But nothing happened. The monster was still coming, unfazed with heavy steps, toward them.

 

“Shit.” Alex lowered her weapon for a moment to adjust a setting on a side panel. “Plan B.”

 

“Alex…” Kara warned. She circled back around the monster, trying to distract it while Alex regrouped on the ground. “Don’t do what I think you’re about to do.”

Alex grit her teeth as she raised the weapon again. “I don’t really have a choice. Everyone get ready to fire again.” She braced the gun against her shoulder and listened to the whirring sound it made as it powered up again.

 

“Alex, don’t! Let me.” Kara begged. “I’m made of steel. You are not.”

 

“There’s no time.” This was gonna hurt like hell. “Fire!” Another wave of energy pulses tore forward. The pulse from Alex’s weapon was twice as big and twice as bright. The force of it blew Alex off her feet and into the side of the DEO van behind her, taking them both into the freezing water behind them. As her vision faded she could hear a resounding crash, which she faintly registered as the monster hitting the ground. 

 

“Alex!” Kara screamed as she saw her sister go into the water. With a burst of super speed she splashed down, diving headfirst after Alex. She wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist and shot up. 

 

It was mid-November and the water was freezing. Alex’s lips were already blue from just a few seconds of exposure.

 

Kara tightened her grip on Alex as she flew to the DEO as fast as she could with her current cargo. “I’ve got you.” She whispered. “I’ve got you, Alex. You’re gonna be okay.”

 

*****

 

The waiting was the worst part. Kara paced up and down the hall outside Alex’s room for hours. She’d left only to help the other agents transport the now subdued creature before she returned to her pacing. She was in the middle of texting Maggie when Alex woke.

 

“Kara?” Alex tried to sit up in the bed, but the pounding in her head prevented it. Her voice was hoarse.

 

“I’m here.” Kara sat down on the edge of the bed and laid her hand gently over Alex’s. “And Maggie’s on her way. How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I got blasted by a superpowered ray gun into freezing cold water.” Alex tried to laugh, but the movement hurt her chest too much. Broken ribs, probably. 

 

Kara shook her head, trying to shake off the fresh set of tears that threatened to fall. “You should have waited for me.”

 

“There wasn’t time.”

 

“You could have been killed by the blast.” Kara said, her tone just as relieved as it was angry. 

 

“My entire team would have been trampled if I had waited.” Alex answered. “I couldn’t risk them.”

 

Kara sniffed. “Always the hero.” 

 

“I learned from the best.” Alex smiled. 

 

“But since you’re alive and well, Maggie is gonna be  _ so _ pissed at you.” 

 

Alex groaned as she heard the familiar click of Maggie’s boots coming down the hall. “Danvers! What the hell!”


End file.
